Structural, kinetic and conformational studies will be conducted on an acetylcholine receptor both in highly purified form and in enriched membrane fragments as well as in reconstituted form in phospholipid vesicles to delineate the location of ligand binding sites, associated conformational changes and coupling between ligand binding and ion-channel opening. Such approaches will be used to propose detailed mechanisms for post-synaptic transmission. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Structural and Functional Studies of an Acetylcholine Receptor, M.A. Raftery, J. Bode, R. Vandlen, D. Michaelson, J. Deutsch, T. Moody, M. J. Ross and R. M. Stroud, Proc, Symp, on Protein Ligand Interactions, Konstanz, Walter de Gruyter and Co., Berlin, 1975, p. 328. Characterization of Acetylcholine Receptor-Rich and Acetylcholinesterase Rich Membrane Particles for Torpedo californica Electroplax, K. Reed, R. Vandlen, J. Bode, J. Duguid, and M. A. Raftery, Arch, Biochem. Biophys., 167, 138 (1975).